Best Nintendo Ever
Best Nintendo Ever? C'MON AND PARTICIPATE! All these objects are trying to participate for the BEST NINTENDO SWITCH WHICH IS MIXED WITH ALL NINTENDO CONSOLES! THE HOSTS *Arle *Cuphead *Mugman *Nintendo Switch *Nintendo 3Ds *Wii U *Wii THE CONTESTANTS I will assign teams, cuz we need SPECIFIC CATEGORIES! Twenty-Five in EACH TEAM! Team Star Just to mention, Zipper comes from Super Mario Odyssey, Dice comes from Mario Party, and Super Awesome Effect comes from the Puzzle and Dragons, Mario remix. (should've been puzzle and platformers!) #Regional Coin - Free #Power Moon - Free #Boo-Shroom - Free #Splatformer - Free #Dice - Free #? Block - Free #Super Awesome Effect - Free #Water Orb - Free #Flame Chomp Card - Free #Life-Up Heart - Free #Star Bit - Free #Vampire Candy - Free #Gushen - Free #Tostarena Sticker - Free #Double Cherry - Free #Lucky Bell - Free #Zipper - Free #Spiny Shell - Free #Ice Storm - Free #Ice Flower Sticker - Free #Freezie - Free #Yoshi Egg - Free #Trapeetle - Free #Odyssey - Free #Cappy - Free Team Inhale #Cutter - Free #ESP - Free #Mike - Free #Star - Free #Star Block - Free #Triple Star - Free #Parasol - Free #Shotzo - Free #Lor Starcutter - Free #Goriath - Free #Rainbow - Free #Dark Matter - Free #Code Cube - Free #Painting of Paintra - Free #Gooey - Free #Azure - Free #Balloon Powerup - Free #Yarn - Free #Wheelie - Free #Stone - Free #Spark - Free #Water Fragment - Free #Dream - Free #Mirror - Free #Sir Pickles - Free Team Wild #Thornberry - Alex #Moon - Free #Heart - Free #Deku Nut - Free #Bomb Mouse - Free #Doppel - Free #Gaunlet - Free #Gust Jar - Free #Boomerang - Free #Rupee - Free #Chest - Free #Wallmaster - Free #Ice Rose - Free #Goron Mask - Free #Bomb - Free #Aqua Crown - Free #Lava Drop - Free #Rupee-like - Free #Deadrock - Free #Armos Spirit - Free #Ocarina of Time - Free #Chrono Ocarina - Free #Monster Guts - Free #Moldorm - Free #Triforce - Gameboy Episode 1: SUPER MARIO O-DUH!SSEY! *Arle: Welcome to Best Nintendo Ever! I'm your host, Arle, along with some others! Our grand prize? $1,000,000,000? NO WAY! That's just, way too boring. You can just make your money. THE BEST AND ONLY NINTENDO SWITCHEROO! It's got everything you want, all game consoles combined together with it. BUT YOU MUST COMPETE IN A CONTEST! Whoever wins gets it! First competition... SUPER MARIO ODYSSEY Rules: *Each of you get a hat. Removing your hat is an instant OUT. *To get other players OUT, you must reduce their health to zero. *To CAPTURE, throw your hat at an enemy. This doesn't count as an OUT, unless the hat doesn't return. You can't throw them at other contestants, else that's an OUT for both you and the captured one. *Some enemies CAN'T be captured. Beware. *The last place team is up for elimination. Later on (episode 10), instead of last place only being up for elimination, the 2nd place team is up for elimination. *You can't make things what you want to appear. That's an OUT. WELL THE CONTEST Please look at the Super Mario Odyssey page on Mario Wiki to know what's capturable and not uncapturabe to avoid being OUT. *Round 1 *One Goomba, catch it! *Thornberry captures a Goomba! He's now a Goomba! Hit somebody! *Triforce is out! Reason: MADE A FIRE BRO APPEAR! CHEATER! *Round 2 *Five Trapeetles will try and blow you up, it's an instant kill. In other words, three Goombas. Capture them. *Thornberry CAPTURES A GOOMBA, HE'S BERSERK. *Code Cube also caught a Goomba. DEATH BATTLE I GUESS.